Thanks for saving me, sis
by evil gummy bear
Summary: Rosalie and Izzy were human twin sisters in 2001. When they were about to turn seventeen, Rose got raped by Royce and turned into a vampire. Bella went looking for Rose and saw her coat and a blood stain. She turned and saw Royce and her fiancee, as well as their entourage. She shares Rosalie's fate and turns into a vamp as well. They decide to go to Forks and find mates. B/Em R/Ed


_AN: I own nothing beacause if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be twilight. B/Em R/Ed Right now this is rosalie's pov in 2001_

Oh! I've so much to do! Isabella, or Izzy, my twin sister and I turn seventeen in two weeks, and my wedding is in only one month. We were into engagement by our parents to the king twins, Royce, my love, and Anthony. Isabella flat-out refused at first, but we had no choice. I decided to make the best of it, even though they are thirteen years older than us. I am thinking of this as I walk down the street that leads from Vera's home to mine. There was a group of drunken men that I recognized as Royce and his friends. I was uncomfortable by their stares. "Let's see what you look like underneath all those clothes, eh?" Royce growled (fast forward after the rape. I think that I would scar you for life with my idea of rape, I think you readers are imaginative enough to imagine it). When they finished with me, Royce spit on me and called me worthless. I welcomed the blackness gladly, but was interrupted by an acidic, burning, soul-crushing fire, running through my veins.

Izzy pov

I am sitting here in my room when the clock startles me until I realize that it is 11 o'clock at night and far too late for Rose to go anywhere alone. She planned to stay at Vera's for two nights and return at 8 o'clock tonight. I open my window and jumped out and sprinted headlong towards Vera's house. I stop short at the sight of a large blood stain with Rose's coat and clothing sitting in it. "My sister, I am so sorry. I wish I was in your place so you never had to feel that pain." I whispered. "Be careful what you wish for, Isabella," I turn and see Royce and Anthony with their entourage. They surrounded me and stripped me. Every article removed caused by a scream of fear from me. They left me after Anthony spit on me and called me worthless. Right before I succumbed to the darkness, I saw my sister siting before me until I blacked out and felt fire searing through my veins.

The fire continued to burn me until it was fading from my toes and fingertips, slowly but surely, the only place that burned was my heart, like it sucked all the flames into my chest. _Thunk-a-Thunk-...-Thunk..._ My heart stopped. It just stopped. No dramatic ending like in the romance novels I read. How disappointing. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I gasp at the clear beauty I see. Is this heaven? "Iz?" Rosalie's voice finds me, but it sounds different, like bells. "Rose?" I turned around and saw my beautiful sister. "Oh, I'm so sorry sister, I saw them. They-they r-raped me. I went to where you were. I was looking at the blood when they found me. What is going on? Why does everything look different? Why are we both paler than usual? Are we dead?"I rush out. "No, Iz, please, hear me out, they raped me when I was walking over to Vera's house, they raped me and I was turned into a vampire. We are vampires. We can feed off of animals instead of humans, too."Rosalie said "Okay sister, I trust you. Thank you for saving me. Now we can live forever. We are lucky to have this life." I said, grateful. "Iz, we can't have children. Ever." Rose frowned. "I will find a way to fix that. I promise Rose, I will find a way for you to have your lovely child." I vowed. "Now we have something to do." She said grimly "What?" I asked, curious.

We ran to our houses and sneaked into our rooms and grabbed our wedding dresses. We ran back to the cabin I woke up in. Rose grabbed my hand after we dropped the dresses and led me to a river, where we bathed and I went hunting, where I discovered bear is my favorite meal and that mountain lions are feisty, I bathed again in the river before returning to the cabin and dressing in my gown that my new curves were spilling out of. Rose curled my hair and I, hers. by the end we were looking beautiful. We ran to the entourage's houses and killed them by snapping their necks after crushing every bone in their bodies. Painful death to say the least. then we went to the King estate and jumped through the vile men's windows. It was shocking to see Elise Fair on top of Anthony, naked. I tapped Elise on the shoulder and she turned to see me just staring at them. "Elise, you have two choices, one, you get out of here and live, or two, you stay here and die like Anthony will. The latter is not in your favor." I stated calmly. Elise immediately jumped off of the monster and dressed before running out the door, effectively leaving me with my killer, who I turned to face with an evil smile. I heard Royce's screams through the house. I walked to the bed where he laid.

Rose and I finished them off after hours of torture and screams, which got boring around the last hour, when we had to keep waking them up. We got our vengeance but we lost our human lives. The only thing we have left is our looks but apparently our eyes are usually red but they just turn dark blue when we are thirsty and our usual bright blue when we are well-fed. We look different, my hair is dark brown with reddish highlights from my mother and the gentle ringlets, my father. I looked like both of them but Rose looked like our father with blonde hair and blue eyes. If Rose's hair was brown, we would have been identical. I am shorter than her and most people. Hell, the fourth grade boys are taller than me. I am only 4 ft 10 in. Rose is 5 ft 7. Everyone thought that I was the little sister even though I was born first. I never let rose forget that.

We decided to travel around, feeding off of animals. We met other nomadic vampires and fought them off. I was a better fighter than Rose even though she could hold her own. One day, we went to Texas, when I sent Rose to stay back I sensed other vampires. I went south a bunch of newborn vampires attacked me. I ripped them all apart when I looked down, I saw that I had some bite marks but not that many. Whatever, I think that they are cool and so does Rose. They hurt like hell to get but they are worth it. One day I looked at the T.V. and realized that it was 2002 and we could have enough control and could go to high school but didn't mention it, if Rose wanted to go, we would be going now. I am older, but I am not the leader in our group.

One day, I was listening to Misery Business by Paramore when Rose appeared in front of me. "BELLS! WE'RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL! GET PACKED. WE'RE MOVING TO FORKS, WASHINGTON. ONLY BRING YOUR MUST-HAVES! WE'LL GO SHOPPING IN FORKS! LET'S GO! MOVE IT! I'm taking the M3. You take your man-truck and put the Ducatis in the bed, okay?" Rose squealed. "SIR,YES,SIR!" I squealed back, excited. I packed two outfits and climbed into my gigantic Ford F-150 with my motorcycles in the back, speeding to Forks, Washington with my sister leading the way.

I sensed a coven of vampires and told Rose what I found but she said that we will deal with them when them time comes. We went on a heavy-duty hunting trip that lasted all night and then got dressed. Me in leather skinny jeans and a lacy tank top with a black tank top that let my hot pink bra peek out. Rose approved, so it is a good outfit. I literally climbed into my giant truck that Rose calls man-truck. A well-earned name. Rose drove in her M3. My beautiful black truck is 6 ft tall and I love it! I sped to school and realized that everyone was staring at Rose and I. Great.

I felt that tickle that meant a vampire was near. I turned to Rose. I felt the mental and physical shield I always have around us shrinking as Rose walked toward me. Once she was in our range, I used our telepathic link that we had when we were human, we are guessing that it is because we are twins. (_Izzy_/Rose) _The vampires are at the school and we need to be on guard. Okay? _Yes. We have all classes together. Her gift of finding the best way out of a pickle is very useful. After our conversation, we went to the office as I sensed the vampires running at fast human speed towards us. Without looking at them, I used my shield to trip one of them, which caused the others to trip over them, effectively stopping them from charging us. They got up and I looked at them. Two of them mated to each other. One has blonde hair and scars like mine but I have more. He noticed them and growled lowly at me. The female has spiky black hair and is taller than me but she is thinner than me. I am curvier. Like Marilyn Monroe curvy. I looked to the bronze haired guy and saw him looking at Rose with awe, lust, and love. Our friends Peter and Charlotte look at each other like that. They are mates. Good, Rose deserves happiness more than anyone else. I save the giant guy that looks like a bear for last. Mmmmmmm. He is so hot. I think I am in love. OH MY GOD!I just mated! The sex god looked at me and winked. "Hey baby. Wanna come over here?" He asked. I looked over to Rose who nodded and I strutted (yes strutted, I just walk like that. That is Rose and I's motto "first, strut, we'll be b***hes and get laid.") I reached him and pulled him down for a kiss with the left over newborn strength I had and kissed him on the mouth. He was in shock for a second before responding eagerly, grabbing my small waist and pulling me to him. I poked my tongue out and asked permission. He gave me entrance and fought for dominance with me until I gave up. Mmm. Lemon, woods and deliciousness. Forget bear, he is my favorite flavor. Rose lost patience first. Dimwit, hurry up. We have to make introductions! _Just admit your jealousy and don't ruin my fun. _With a sigh, I pulled away to face my new coven and my current one.


End file.
